The Wands Are Just For Show
by KRKCxForever
Summary: When Marluxia and Roxas accidentally end up being enrolled in Hogwarts who knows what will happen! Read their stories through their journals.  Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

The Wands Are Just For Show

Written by KRKCxForever and JuliaHVT on Deviantart

Author(s) Notes: Hey everyone! KRKCxForever here, I'm the author of a couple of stories. I started to write this with my friend JuliaHVT originally as a roleplay done between us. However I started to think _Wouldn't this be kind of a neat FanFic?_ And thought about it more, then a couple of days ago my friend here drew the following picture (http:/ k i d a r i k o.d e v i a n t a r t .c o m /# /d 3 8 q k i j -No Spaces). It's suppose to me (Marluxia) and my friend (Roxas) has our characters in the roleplay. I laughed and said that I was totally going to write the roleplay as a story and link the picture into every chapter. But then I came up with a thought _Hey! If I write Marluxia's point of view like a journal I could ask if she would do Roxas's!_ I suggested it and after that we planned away while she did the picture. So anyways this is a Kingdom Hearts crossed over with Harry Potter. We've changed some of the major plot points so that Marluxia and Roxas could get a little more action (Mainly they also see the chamber of secrets, both participate in the Wizard Cup but that's really it.).

The story I chose to rate M for Yaoi, foul language, rape, and one semi-scary scene.

So me and Roxas will be trading who write the chapters (I do the odd chapters, and Roxas will do the even ones. So I write from my point of view and then Roxas writes what he saw.) So here it goes!

Title: The Are Just For Show

Author(s): KRKCxForever and JuliaHVT

Summary: When Marluxia and Roxas accidentally end up being enrolled in Hogwarts who knows what will happen! Read their stories through their journals.

Pairings:

Marluxia x Vexen

Roxas x Axel

Marluxia x Draco Malfoy

Roxas x Lucius Malfoy

Brief mentioning of the following:

Xemnas x Saix

Xigbar x Demyx

Rated: M for Yaoir foul language, rape, and a slightly frightening scene.

-Chapter 1: Graceful Assassin Marluxia*

August 3rd

This is completely stupid! I'm not writing in this damn journal!

August 15th

Apparently Xemnas is ordering me to write in this bloody thing! Great now Axel is going to tease me with this saying it's a diary! Of course he has to write in one too but still.

Fine. My name is Marluxia; I am the eleventh member in the Organization XIII. I am lord of Castle Oblivion, and the Graceful Assassin. I'm five foot nine, have dark pink hair, and blue eyes. There that should be enough about me.

August 20th

I had a pleasant surprise this afternoon, I bumped into Roxas. He and I know each other, he is the thirteenth member. We sit pretty close to each other during the meetings when Axel doesn't steal my seat. We don't talk very often due to different schedules, but when we do they are pleasant I suppose one would call it. Though I do not know if this is correct, we nobodies do not feel.

Even though our visit was short it enjoyable. But the way, I'm not sure where this started but I would like to make it very clear; I have absolutely no intentions of raping or hurting him! Axel most likely started it to try and get Vexen pissed at me. I am not like the others would are dying to get in his pants, I simply treat him as I do most of the other member: A friend and loyal coworker.

August 22nd

Me and Roxas made dinner tonight, we made ramen with grilled chicken in it. I sprinkled cheese over me and Vexen's ramen (He likes it like that. I should know.). We chatted as we cooked: who we thought liked who, how times did our boyfriends jump us this week, and who would win in a fight between Xaldin and Xigbar. Its night's like this that reminds me how me and him first started talking.

It had been a stormy night, it was late and I was headed to bed (Vexen was out for a mission, I was going to sleep soundly for once). As I began to crawl in I noticed Roxas in the hallway. He was simply leaning against the wall near my slightly open door. I walked over "Hey." I said. I didn't really care why he was there, just wanted to ask him to leave. Roxas looked at me

"Hey."  
"What are you doing here?"

"Getting away from Axel for a while."

"Why? I thought you liked him?"

"I do, I really do. I just don't like having my ass pounded into." I looked at him. Ah so he was the bottom.

"Well can't really help you there." I had begun to leave when he sighed

"Wish he would learn to stop when I'm not in the mood." He muttered. This made me stop. Sure Vexen and I had been together for almost three years now but sometimes he topped when I wasn't in the mood. I looked at Roxas

"Hey."

"What?"

"You want to talk?" He seemed confused for a moment but then smiled

"Sure." He said. After that whenever he needed to speak his mind or when I was pissed and needed to vent we would talk later into the night. I fell asleep on his floor one time; he tossed me a blanket and didn't care. Sometimes when it was 'Make your own dinner night' Roxas and I would share a meal or two.

August 25th

Me and Roxas have a mission together today. We are simply to go to a realm I'm not familiar with (nor Roxas) and go check to see if Cerberus (Hades oh so wonderful 'puppy') had wandered into this realm. Reports had been filed that a three headed dog had been spotted somewhere in the castle. I have to go. Mission time.

-Later

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!

-Later

Okay so originally the mission was going well: we went to the area where the dog had been spotted, found it (Wasn't Hades. Had too flat of a face.), got chased by it (I ended up growing some vines and having them pull us out of there.), then got chased around by a ghost (Blasted thing hit me in the head with a mother fucking rock! I think it cut my forehead, I'll have Vexen look at it later.), ended up on different staircases which moved **AWAY** from each other (I kid you not! The staircases moved!), got completely separated and I wandered around for twenty minutes try to locate Roxas. When I did manage to find him he was in a little trouble. Some platinum blonde haired kid was talking to Roxas, well more picking on him. He kept saying something that made Roxas get kind of upset, I watched for a while before getting irritated and stormed over to them. I simply picked up the kid by the collar of his shirt glaring at him "Please refrain from bugging my cohort thank you." Then I dropped him, he landed on his butt.

"Let's go Roxas." I stated, pulled my hood up and opened a portal that would lead to the castle. Once we arrived home we ended up eating lunch then on my way back to my room Saix stopped me and said Xemnas wanted to have a word with me. SHIT! He probably knows what happened with the blonde boy, we aren't suppose to contact anyone besides those who are directly involved in the mission. Fuck I am so dead!

August 27th

So I didn't die. But now starting September 5th me and Roxas have a new mission. One that is long term, six years to be excat. We are going to be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Fuck.

End of chapter one

Author(s) Notes: So there is the ending! I kind of wanted Roxas to write about how the two find out they are attending Hogwarts (Mainly the meeting with Xemnas) so have fun!

KRKCxForever


	2. Chapter 2

JuliaHVT

Well this birthed from an rp with Marly and became this…. Not much else I can say

Pairings in Malry's chapter Oh wait he doesn't like me calling him Marly, Sorry Marluxia!

August 3rd

The superior seems to think we need to document our days in the organization….I see no point in it so I'm not going to do it…so there

August 15th

After some light convincing from Saix I'm writing in this stupid thing, Axel made a comment about the Superior and …well I haven't seen Axel in a week..hm whatever

So okay um well my name is Roxas I'm number 13….in a group of thirteen nobodies. My hair is blond and I have blue eyes …my favorite expression is a scowl but that's usually concerning Axel…anything else? I like seasalt ice-cream and I'll kill you if you call me cute…okay I'm done

August 20th

Today's mission was weird I got paired up with Demyx to Agrabah; it was a recon mission it went okay I guess… but running from the guards gets old fast….Xig had to come save us…how humiliating but at least he took Demyx back for me.

So after taking a break on the clock tower; Axel and I headed back to the castle and bumped into Marly.

End day

August 22nd

Marly and I made dinner and talked about Axel and Vexen and how much trouble they can be, but we love them anyway.

Axel can be a bit….creepy wait thats not right hm , forceful? Yeah okay that's it.

So I hang out with Marly when that happens, hopefully he doesn't mind (I'd hate to be a bother to a friend)

August 25th

The Superior found a new realm so he picked me and Marly to take a look because the guard dog for Hades has been seen there…think its name is Cerberus…or at least one of the heads has that name.

Later

Oh dreaded fate! = I hate my life right now

Later

So we found the dog; the only similarity was the number of heads. It attacked us so we had to run and we tried running up these stairs but the things moved! They moved! This was worse than Beasts castle!

As we were moving and trying to find a way out of there it became a blur of light, sound and the cold touch of stone.

I got lost…so I ran

Then a hand came out and grabbed me as I ran passed, I was annoyed so I looked back at this punk, he was quit tall though everyone is taller than me so that doesn't matter much, his hair was blond to the point of being silver and grey eyes the color of steel, he would have been attractive if he didn't look at people like dirt.

He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy; a Pureblood Wizard. (Whatever that is)

I looked at him sternly as he asked "Are you lost?" he smirked at my reaction and continued.

"You must be a first year…. you are rather short" that's it! I growled low in my throat and began to summon my Keyblade.

But just as I was about to bash the smirk of his face; Marluxia showed up.

Speaking sharply Marly then hoisted the blond off his feet and threw him down before portaling us home; lest we cause more damage.

Oh kingdom hearts I hope we don't get killed for our screw-up today!

August 27th

Well we aren't dead obviously but Xemnas Was. Not. Pleased

He yelled about us causing a scene with Cerberus and being seen by no less than twelve students who had to have their memories erased.

He kept stressing the fact we were a secret organization and must remain thus. I was fully expecting him to punish us bodily in some horrible way.

But no, what we got was way worse…

Starting on the sixth of September we will be enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy!

For seven years…..For SEVEN years ?

I AM WORKING FOR A MAD MAN!

End for today


	3. Chapter 3

Cali: This is Zexion's point of view so far! I know there was no mention of this earlier, but I sort of noodle my way in upon KRKCxForever and JuliaHVT's request! My DA is Cali-jaganshi if you want to stop on by.

_**When the writing is like this, it means the book is talking**_

Um…. That's all I have to say!

August 3rd 

Hello, my name is Zexion, sixth member of Organization XIII.I am called the - Schemer, I also posses the powers of nothingness. I stand five feet and one inches tall, my slate locks waterfall over half of my face, concealing one of my barely blue eyes. My skin is on the slightly darker side, and much too popular belief I am not an Emo. I enjoy experiments that range from people; animals, micro-organisms, and heartless, and I enjoy reading in my spare time.

Today marks the day my observation of XI and XIII begin, he has told me to make sure they do not ruin the world an excessive amount. I have disguised myself as a student of the Raven claw house in order to  
keep a secret eye on the two. This dormitory is fit for someone of my intelligence.

Lexeaus is accompanying me on this mission, acting as my student animal. I would have much rather preferred him be something that fit his build better, but I suppose an owl is very useful as well.

I should have asked The Superior if he was going to be reading these… _No mater I can always encrypt data I do not wish to be read. _That is all for today.

August 7th

__Hello Journal,

_**Good Afternoon Master Zexion**_

I am in a dilemma… XIII And XI are refusing to write in their journals, I can't simply go up to them and demand they write in them though, they are not supposed to know I am watching them, any suggestions Journal?

_**Perhaps the authority of a superior could convince them?**_  
Xemnas has no care for these matters, _that ignorant fool,_ He will probably just tell me to deal with it.

_**Perhaps a guise is called for in these matters?**_

You are quite the lovely journal, you know that right?  
_**I know~**_

August 15th

Hello today Journal, the plan worked efficiently, I made myself appear as VII to number XIII and convinced him to begin writing in his journal and to XI I went as The Superior himself and ordered him to write in his journal. I have not seen him write in it yet but I am hoping he will soon. Oh speak of the devil; his journal's doppelganger is being filled…

**Apparently Xemnas is ordering me to write in this bloody thing! Great now Axel is going to tease me with this saying it's a diary! Of course he has to write in one too but still.**

**Fine. My name is Marluxia; I am the eleventh member in the Organization XIII. I am lord of Castle Oblivion, and the Graceful Assassin. I'm five foot nine, have dark pink hair, and blue eyes. There that should be enough about me.**

Lord my ass….Really is that all he has to say? Well I suppose it's better than XIII's

_**You just happen to have pink ink laying around? This guy seems like quite the narcissist…**_  
What's wrong with pink ink? It seemed appropriate for Marluxia, and yes he is quite full of himself. I must go now my dear journal, I have to pretend to be a Slytherin so I can learn their password, after I pay Lexaeus a visit of course.

_**Tell the big guy I said hi! I wish he was the one writing to me instead! ;A;**_  
I will try to sneak him in in due time, I can't imagine that bird feed is satiating his hunger much anyway. Don't cry you will make the ink bleed! Silly thing I am going now!

_**Assho-**_

August 20th  
_**DON'T CLOSE ON ME WHILE I'M WRITING! It makes me all weird.**_

I did give you a fair warning that I was leaving... Anyhow, my preparations are almost complete, I will let the superior know in a few days that they mission can begin. I must type up a full report soon… Having classes once again is a lot harder than I remember it.

_**Really, you aren't going to apologize? …. I don't see why I should be surprised. Did you finally find that animal you were looking for?**_

Ah yes, the three headed dog has been located. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry for closing the book on you while you were writing.

_**It means a lot to me that you apologized! :D**_

Hello?  
Zexion?

August 25th  
August 25th  
Zexion  
Station: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Report #: 32

The three headed dog has been located; he is on a forbidden floor of the castle through a wooden door. In my last report I mentioned about the moving staircases, those are what you will need to travel in order to get to the level. I have heard from the groundskeeper that his name is fluffy, and that he likes music, it is the only thing that can put him to sleep. Rumor has it that he guards the way to a secret chamber. I will investigate into this matter more; I heard the grounds keeper is a collector of strange animals, bringing him one maybe the secret to getting the information out. That is all for now.

Requests: Dragon Egg

_**August 27**__**th**__**  
My poor master is swamped with paperwork right now and currently can't write on his own, so he is dictating.**_

_**"I am currently filling out school attendance forms XI and XIII it turns out Xemnas wishes they spend a long term stay at Hogwarts. I wish he would have thought better of this, because I am going to be the one babysitting them. I will take on a new identity so I may be in the same year as XIII as well as XI, a clone will be perfect for this task.**_

The one I feel bad for is Lexaeus, I wish I could simply make him a student as well, but there would be no guarantee… There is no way he would get into Raven claw and have myself been able to keep an eye on him. I suppose this is for the best. 

_**Until next time, Goodbye"  
Zexion.**_

Cali: Sorry that took so long for me to finish guys! ^^;; I have a convention next weekend that I have been struggling to get through so it's been hard to write! I hope you all enjoyed Zexion's point of view!


	4. Chapter 4

The Wands Are Just For Show

Written by KRKCxForever, JuliaHVT, Caliguna

Author(s) Notes: SURPRISE! So after talking with our friend who cosplays Zexion we decided to add him in! So Marluxia is back up to bat and now we read up to when the train is going to leave.

-Chapter 4: I Hate Emotions*

August 30th

Everyone is blaming this whole mess on me! I didn't mean for it to happen! It just kind of did. Roxas as attempted to calm down Axel (he's been chasing me around the castle with his chakrams almost everyday) and I'm worried that Vexen is mad at me, he won't talk to me anymore!

I've become a little lonely; most of the members ignore me and won't talk to me. Only Roxas still talks to me or Zexion, but usually he is nagging me! 'Remember to do this' or 'Don't forget this' or one of his other millions of annoying things! But at least he acknowledges me presence…

September 1st

Four days and me and Roxas leave for Hogwarts….we have to go to a place called Die-along alley today, Zexion brought us to our current location. We got lost part of the way but he gave us some stuff wizards used called 'Floo Powder'. He claims that if we were going to be going to a school for wizard we should learn of the basics before we leave. Funny thing is that the way he was saying it, it sort of sounded like he was coming along…weird.

-Later

Okay so it's not Die-along alley it's DieaGON alley. When we used the powder we ended up in a creepy alleyway were the people either looked like they were going to murder us or like we were candy. A while later we managed to get out of there and found out from a guard that it was actually not a good place to be in and that since we mispronounced the name we ended up in that alleyway. Anyways we are off to go get wands.

-Later

Well after looking at various wands (took sixty two for Roxas, one for me) we finally came out of the store, looking around the pleasant city I noticed a man selling little white stones. He smiles at us as Roxas and I approach, Roxas picks up one of the stones "It looks like a charm." He remarks

"That's what it is young sir." The man smiles. I look at them, they all look the exact same "The stones can feel what comforts or resembles you the most. They will only change once they have decided." The man states looking at me as he does. How did he know what I was thinking? Roxas glances at the white stone as it slowly glows for a few minutes then when the light dims it now appeared to be a Keyblade! I picked up one of the stones curious and it changes into a pink rose (figures)

"Oh um how much…where he go?" Roxas asks. The man sitting at the table was gone! Like he vanished into thing air. Staring at the stones me and Roxas felt so confused.

We are now on the train that takes us to the closet portal to The World That Never Was, I wanted to write down this odd experience.

September 2nd

We had to go back to Dieagon Alley today, we needed our cloaks. Not much more to say.

September 3rd

I had to go get assistance from Zexion today. You see Xemnas suddenly remembered that I look much like a twenty nine year old male so I would look stupid going to Hogwarts. However Zexion can cast illusions on others via potions, so I had to speak with him. He learned my embarrassing secret; you see when I was twelve I used to look like a nine year old whose voice was so high pitched that a lot of people mistook me as a girl.

Sadly I need to use the illusion to fit in better, I look so stupid! The other members can see me like how I used to be as well (safety precaution according to Zexion. I think he just wanted people to make fun of me!) and the only nice one about this problem is Roxas.

I'm crying on the inside though. Vexen won't even make eye contact with me! When he does look at me it's like he did when I first join, that I'm a stupid idiot!

I want to cry but I'm a Nobody, and we don't feel. I say that is a load of bullshit! If we didn't feel why does it hurt so bad that Vexen won't talk to me!

September 4th

I…I just don't what to say. Tomorrow we leave and Vexen still refuses to talk with me. I wanted to try and make amends but he ignores me at all costs. I feel like crying, I'm angry that Axel still blames me, I'm annoyed because Zexion won't let me drop my voice to not sound so girly, and most of all I feel like no one cares.

Now I remember how pesky being able to feel is. Because I'm using an illusion the illusion of emotions are there too.

Roxas is trying to be a good friend and make me smile but nothing works. I…I think I'm going to skip dinner and go straight to bed. Maybe then the world will stop being so cruel…

September 5th

Last night the weirdest thing happened to me. I was just about to dose off when I felt someone crawl in bed with me. Looking over my shoulder it was Vexen, surprised I tried to say something but he simply wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. He buried his nose into my hair and whispered something that surprised me "Let's not part on a bad note. Just let me hold you tonight." He muttered then fell asleep. I have no idea what that was about but when I woke up he was willing to walk me to the train station along side of Axel and Roxas. I need to stop writing me need to pick up something apparently in Dieagon Alley.

-Later-

Okay so we went to this pet shop that is owned by a wizard. The moment me and Roxas approached the man in front smiled at us and said he would get the merchandise. He came back with a red cat and a husky with pale gold fur, the cat instantly latched onto Roxas while the dog eagerly ran to me and proceeded to lick all over my face. Roxas stroked the cat but looked at the man confused "But sir! We didn't purchase any pets!" he remarked. The man smiled

"Someone came and bought them and left a note saying they were meant for you." He told us. I looked up

"But I thought first years weren't allowed to have dogs." I remarked. The man waved his hand

"They got clearance from the headmaster." He smiled.

Having the animals is nice and all but…who bought them?

-Later-

I now sit in the train car of the Hogwarts express. When we returned to the station Axel and Roxas hugged and kissed goodbye while me and Vexen shared a simple kiss. I held onto him for as along as I could before finally we had to go. I hate this realm.

Being in this realm as brought back some sort of pesky thing. We have emotions, I'm still crying while I write this…

End of chapter one

Author(s) Notes: I know Marly was a bit OOC but yeah…next up Roxy!

KRKCxForever


End file.
